


Now What

by Baxter54132



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, or something, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baxter54132/pseuds/Baxter54132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for DLC. Ellie and Riley have been bit, and of course they need to treat their injuries. One thing leads to another and things get a bit too physical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now What

**Author's Note:**

> When I learned about the dlc I just couldn’t help myself with this.  
> I just ship them so hard, and this is a complete headcanon for me.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own TLOU or the DLC or the characters or any of it.

The way Ellie sees it, her bite wound is much larger, so she probably has more of the infectious poison flowing through her veins than her friend. Riley’s injury in comparison is just a few teeth marks in her palm, and the blood doesn’t seem to be nearly as significant.

More poison equals turning faster right? They were taught that the maximum turn time was three days, maybe Riley will be able to hold out that long, but Ellie doubts she’ll last a day. She should probably put some distance between Riley and herself before the poison settles in, the last thing she wants to do is attack Riley.

Said friend’s voice draws her out of her dark thoughts, “We need to cover these bite marks so they don’t get infected.” Riley seems to have resigned to her fate, and her voice is flat as she starts ripping a long strip of cloth from the base of her t-shirt. Once the strip is clear she tugs Ellie’s arm away from her body gently, and even though nerves and worry are rattling her mind, Ellie cherishes her soft touch.

Ellie watches silently as Riley gingerly wraps the cloth around the injury, holding back a wince when she ties the wrap tight. “Hopefully that’ll stop the bleeding,” Riley tries to sound confident, but one of her hands is still gripping Ellie’s arm lightly, and she can’t hide the slight trembles that are giving away her nerves.

Riley’s fingertips ghost down Ellie’s arm when she finally releases the limb, and her eyes shift to her own injured hand. “Hold on,” Ellie decides she should return the favor and quickly rips off the end of her right sleeve. “Here, lemme see,” Ellie extends an arm with her palm raised, wiggling her eyebrows in an attempt to lighten the mood.

A light giggle escapes her friend’s lips as she relinquishes her hand to treatment, “Am I going to live doctor?” The smaller wound has already stopped bleeding, but is a bit tougher to wrap than her own injury was.

Ellie carefully wraps her strip of cloth around the wound as she responds, “Honestly I’m not sure, I think we might have to amputate it.” Ellie wraps the cloth for the last time, tying it in place. “I’ve never done one before but it can’t be too hard right?” Her response is another string of giggles, and for a moment she forgets about their doomed situation.

With both injuries attended too, Ellie figures they should probably get going, but for some reason she finds herself lingering. Riley’s eyes are locked on their still joined hands, and Ellie starts to trail her finger lazily around the outside of the cloth wrap. She traces each of her friend’s fingers carefully, and Riley seems comforted by the action. Next she moves down the wrist and settles on the forearm, exploring with light feathery touches. She’s barely conscious of her own actions at this point, just enjoying the feel of Riley’s skin under her fingertips.

Ellie is almost to the taller teen’s bicep when an unintentional groan of appreciation stops her in her tracks. Her eyes snap up as the intimacy of the moment hits her. Her cheeks warm as she instantly drops Riley’s arm, crossing her own out of embarrassment. “Uh, sorry.”

Riley however, doesn’t seem embarrassed in the slightest. She reaches for Ellie’s arms, gently uncrossing them as she grins. “What did I tell you about apologizing?” The dark skinned girl takes a small step towards her friend, and Ellie finds herself drawn to her dark brown eyes. When she continues speaking her voice is soft, and with every word she leans in a little closer, “If we’re going to die, we may as well have fun right?” Bye time she’s finished there are only a few spare inches between them, and Riley wastes no time with the leftover room, teasingly brushing her lips against Ellie’s. The contact is magnetic but Riley starts to back away, a sly smile on her face when she notices Ellie’s bright blush.

The shorter teen refuses to be beat and takes her own step forward, tugging Riley back towards her with their still connected hands. She’s not ready when the tug causes Riley to stumble forward, and before she can do anything she lands on her ass, one hand supporting her friend who’s burst out laughing above her.

“You’re so ridiculous,” Riley barely gets the words out between her laughter, but Ellie still hasn’t given up on her original goal. Riley seems to be holding her own weight now, so Ellie reaches up with one hand, snagging the looming girl’s chin. Surprised by the boldness or her fellow teen, Riley rewards her with another kiss, this one much longer. Ellie notices her surroundings in this moment, she’s pretty much trapped against the ground, but she realizes she doesn’t really mind. Her arms slide up subconsciously, locking around Riley’s neck.

Honestly, neither of them have any kissing experience, so who knows if they’re doing it right, but as long as it feels good it works right? Their mouths are cemented together, and Ellie vaguely remembers reading something about tongues in a magazine. Something about sticking it in the other person’s mouth, Ellie hadn’t paid the article much attention at the time and now she kind of regrets it.

Before she can attempt to try anything Riley backs off her lips, adjusting her position so she’s completely straddling her smaller friend. Ellie grunts a complaint at the loss, and Riley giggles as she gets comfortable. She gives Ellie another peck with a grin, then surprises her by trailing away from her mouth, leaving soft kisses in zig zag line first across her chin and then down to her neck.

Needless to say, Ellie wasn’t prepared from the overwhelming sensation of her best friend’s lips burning on her neck. Her eyes squeeze shut from the sensation, and a low groan escapes her lips. Riley seems pleased when she hears the sound, and she pauses for a moment but Ellie can feel her grin and hot breath still pulsing against her neck.

“You like that huh Ellie?” Riley’s voice is light in a teasing manner, but Ellie can hear something else layered into her voice, something that makes her want to cling onto her and never let go. She nods once without thinking, and isn’t surprised when this brings another round of giggles. She returns to her previous task with vigor, still giggling which Ellie can feel reverberating through her whole body.

Maybe she shouldn’t just be sitting here while her friend does all the work. Ellie reaches up with one hand, burying it in Riley’s hair. The other hand seems to be drifting downward, feeling its way down and somehow finding the bottom of her shirt, which is ripped because of earlier.

She hesitates, and Riley senses her tension. She separates from Ellie’s neck for a moment, raising her head to make eye contact with the teen. When she speaks her voice is soft with care, “go ahead.”

“O-okay,” Ellie brings her second hand down to join the first, and nervously places her hands on her friend’s belly as she returns to tormenting her neck. Ellie slides her fingers around slowly, tracing the toned muscles she finds there. She slips her hands to her friends sides, and finds herself hesitating once again even though she’s come so far.

“They won’t bite you know,” Riley murmurs, and Ellie’s face flares red from embarrassment. She tries to act bold and probes upward, not surprised to encounter a tight sports bra. Ellie opts to start on top of the bra, moving her hands slowly. She’s surprised by how squishy and soft they feel, and her second hand eagerly joins in when a not so subtle moan reverberates off her neck. Ellie’s surprised by how much she likes the sound, and she feels a rush of joy when she’s awarded with a second moan.

Suddenly, a sharp pain mixed with arousal zips through Ellie’s body as Riley chomps down on the sensitive spot she was previously teasing. She instinctively presses up with her hands, applying more pressure on her friend’s chest, which is ineffective since she once again temporarily backs off. She winks tauntingly and slowly tugs off her shirt. Ellie simply watches, still stunned by the new emotions and feelings that have overwhelmed her senses.

She draws it over her head slowly, revealing her well toned body that Ellie had just been feeling up. Her bra comes off a second later, and Ellie is only given a few moments to gape before her own t-shirt is being pulled over her head. Riley fingers the bottom of Ellie’s own sports bra, hesitating for the first time that day. “Are you ok with this?” A hint of nerves are showing on her face, and Ellie feels a huge wave of affection for her friend wash over her.

She doesn’t give verbal permission, instead reaching up to help pull off her bra. Once off, she flings it into a pile with their other clothes, and Riley’s confidence is back almost as if it had never wavered. She presses Ellie’s shoulder gently, signaling her to lie down. “You’re beautiful you know.”

“Ehh?” Ellie’s been called many things in the past, but beautiful was never one of them. Her face somehow reddens even more at the compliment, which only feeds Riley’s enthusiasm.

The dominating girl leans down slowly, and Ellie gulps when her head finally hits the ground. She’s expecting a kiss, but Riley’s aim is a little higher, and her breath ghosts Ellie’s right ear. When she speaks, it’s slow, every word punctuated, “I said, you’re beautiful.” Her nose brushes against the top of the ear ever so lightly, but Ellie tries to tune out the sensation for a second as she gathers her thoughts.

“You are too… you know,” Ellie reaches up as she speaks, tugging Riley away from her ear and down for a kiss. Riley grunts something as their lips lock together but it’s impossible to make out.

Ellie returns to her original thoughts about tongue action, but is again cut off when soft fingers suddenly splay out on her stomach. She finds herself focusing away from the kiss and downwards as they flirt upwards, letting out a low moan when they finally settle on her chest. Wow, she didn’t think it would feel this good, especially considering how tiny her boobs are.

Riley leaves her lips once again, sliding her face down to join her probing hands. Said hands have each adopted a breast and are kneading them lightly, but the left one skips down to Ellie’s belly button, only to be replaced with Riley’s eager lips. She sucks on the nipple happily, earning a low moan from the trapped girl when she scrapes her teeth against it gently. She makes sure to give the second one equal attention, and Ellie almost doesn’t notice when the runaway hand sneaks under the elastic band holding up her pants.

The fingers brush against the outside of her underwear tauntingly, and Ellie has to fight the instinct to thrust her hips against the wandering hand. With her body almost completely pinned down Ellie knows Riley has complete control of the situation, and she can go as fast, or as slow, as she wants.

Ellie squeezes her eyes shut from the sensory overload, but suddenly the weight holding her down vanishes. Her eyes flick back open, and Riley has rolled off her. She has scooped up her pistol, glancing around nervously. “I thought I heard something.” Riley stands up slowly and Ellie rises as well, feeling the rush from the moment drain out of her. She still can feel need and desire pulsing through her, but it’s being overridden by the possibility of danger.

Once Ellie has a gun in her hands Riley throws her clothing on quickly, motioning for the light skinned teen to do the same. Once they’re fully dressed Riley seems anxious to leave, and Ellie wonders if that’s the last physical contact she’ll ever have with her friend.

Riley starts to lead them towards the exit, only hesitating for a second. She glances over her shoulder, and Ellie is shocked when she winks with a sly grin, “We’ll finish this later.”

**Author's Note:**

> hehe I kind of chickened out on finishing the scene, it was my first attempt and all.


End file.
